


Working until there's love

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Over a Crush, High School, past crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Commission work for this rare paringKazuichi Soda has quite the mission in his hands now: working with his underclassman, for a project. Luckily, he ended up getting the energetic and somewhat egomaniac Ultimate Inventor. How will they deal with their differences and their baggage to make sure the end project gets a good grade?





	Working until there's love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy this! It was a fun commission to write, given I'm not used to this kind of story.

"Come on, don't go doing that with me!" Kazuichi hears Teruteru almost screaming in panic as Fuyuhiko is slowly walking towards him, the rest of the class just watching, commenting and laughing about this hilarious scene. After all, the boy has just made quite the comment about Peko and that has driven Fuyuhiko back onto his more... mafia roots. Kazuichi is happy to just watch that go down in front of him, without feeling anything too expressive. Teruteru has walked onto that grave on his own. 

"Come back here!" Fuyuhiko is just walking towards the chief, doing his best not to show himself as a threat, even if everyone in the class knows what he is thinking about.

"S-Should we stop him?" Mikan whispers towards Chiaki, who is focused on her game, barely paying attention to what is going on around her.

"If he needs help, we'll give him help. But for now, he should be alright." She is in the middle of a boss fight and she doesn't want to think too much about what is going on in her class. But before anything bad happens with her classmate, the doors to their class open, their professor walking right in.

Chisa walks silently up to her podium at the front of the class while the rest of the students, including Kazuichi, sit down. Fuyuhiko follows the rest of them, but he continues glaring towards Teruteru, who just tries to look like he is not paying attention to the other boy. "Fuyihiko-kun, I know that you are probably angry with Teruteru-kun for some reason, but we need to focus here. Today is an important day for everyone and I have a few big messages to convey." She speaks, clapping her hands to make sure she has everyone's attention. Well, as much as she is going to get, seeing how focused Chiaki is on her game, even being moved to her seat by Sonia.

"So, as you all should know by now, you are going to be partnering up with an underclassman for the next month or so, to help them get used to Hope's Peak" Chisa starts explaining, most of her class nodding. "You will need to work on a project that uses both of your talents or as much as possible, as some of you haven't been given... good matches." She shrugs. "This will count as 25% of your final grade, not as much as the final project, but still, something to be considered. I hope you all are excited about this, working with little orange buds will make sure they don't become rotten ones!" She pushes her fist up like an anime character who is excited about something, her class just... silently watching her, trying not to laugh too hard at her antics. "Even after two years since our first meeting, you two are still a tough crowd. Sheesh." She says, before opening her books. "I'll give you all the names you'll need to know later, for now, open the textbooks on page 451, so I can start with the basic theory before the calculus class." Kazuichi can hear the groans from the rest of his class, but he ignores them. After all, calculus is important to him and Miss Soni-no. No thinking about that now, he has to focus on his work.

~//~

After a few hours, he can still feel the weight of the classes as he says his goodbyes to his friends. He is with his backpack on his back, walking slowly through the school with a small piece of paper in his hand. After all, Chisa has given him the name of the new student he will be partnering up with and to his surprise, it's someone he will be able to work with. Soda prides himself a bit on his talent. He knows he is awkward and... many more adjectives, but his talent working with machines and more is legendary for both his class and the world at large. He knows he is good at it, and he knows no one can take that away from him. And seeing how his partner is going to be a girl who seems to also be into the same stuff he is... that leaves him feeling very excited. It's a chance! A chance to get to know someone different!

And then as he walks towards the door of her new lab, one he has been meaning to check for a while... he feels the metal door coming towards his face, and what sounds like an explosion from inside of the room. As he flies away, he gets a few moments to contemplate about his own life. After all, what lead him here? What paths did he take to die by the hands of a metal door? Did he have to die without having kissed anyone? All of those questions surged through his mind, as he hit the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, passing out in a bit of shock.

~//~

Soda comes to himself a bit later, slowly waking up inside of what he assumes to be the lab he was trying to enter, a few moments ago. He stands up, looking from one side to the other, before seeing... a very gorgeous woman, slowly poking his cheek. He blinks a few times as she also blinks before laughing. "I knew it! I knew nothing the gorgeous and sexy Miu Iruma makes would ever hurt someone! Hahahahaha, I'm still a genius and I'm not a killer! Take that, universe, I know you're trying to bring me the fuck down, but it ain't gonna work! I'm better than you!" Soda is still lying on the ground, just trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Wait... you're Miu Iruma? What the hell happened? Did you set something to blow up?" He asks as he jumps into a standing position, it seems all the working out with Nekomaru has given some results as he just... tries to figure out what is going on with his underclassman. He knows he is supposed to come to grab Miu Iruma for a meeting, and this is the person he has to work with for a while?

However, as soon as he starts speaking loudly with the woman, she starts to slowly cower in fear, backing up slightly from him. "I-It was not my fault!" She cries out... almost really crying out. Kazuichi backs down a bit, not wanting to scare her, he is just shocked! "I just... I thought Kokichi was messing around with my stuff and..." She looks like she is terrified of him, so he steps back, lifting both of his hands, almost recreating the scene of Jurassic Park where Chris Pratt controls the dinosaurs. 

"H-Hey. No need for that, I was just scared. Why don't we start over, we can chat and... I dunno, get this weird stuff out there?" He suggests, still feeling a bit hesitant about what happened. "Getting a second meeting is a good idea, don't you think? I'm Soda Kazuichi, Super High School Level Mechanic. It's a pleasure to know you." He says, offering his hand, something Miu took with some hesitation. After all, she did just blast him away thanks to a faulty experiment.

"I'm... Miu Iruma. The sexiest woman alive and the SHSL inventor!" Buuuuuuuut she suddenly regains her personality from before. That usually happened, Miu changing from hesitation to full-blown egomania without flinching. 

Soda gives a small sigh, as he watches her antics. He knows this is going to be hard, but at the same time, something inside of him is telling the mechanic that this will be quite a positive experience.

~//~

After leaving the lab, both of them have decided to chat on the cafeteria. The school is mostly empty, given it is getting a bit late, but both of them have something very important to start discussing...

"So, you think I'm sexier than all women of your class~? Heh, of course! I am Miu Iruma after all!" She speaks loudly, the few students far from them ignoring the loud woman, while Kazuichi is doing his best not to rip off his pink hair. Alright, calm down.

"This is not the point of what I said. What I mean is, it's nice to have someone like you, since that means we can focus on making a killer project for our presentation." He groans while using one of his hands to rest down his face, almost closing his eyes from the wild behaviour of the fellow inventor.

"Yeah, alright, let's talk about that," Miu spoke, as she pulls out a... notebook from under her shirt, around the region of her... alright, Soda is not going to think too much about that action. "You see, I have quite a few ideas of things that would be cool, give them a look." She tosses him the notebook, and the mechanic barely manages to grab it before it comes crashing with his face. She seems... annoyed with something. Well, he is not going to look into the horse's mouth too much, he just silently flips through the pages... his worries only growing.

The stuff written is genius, he is not going to deny. While he is a fantastic mechanic and he does see a few execution flaws, the bases are genius... but he sees so much useless things! So many random ideas never completed and simply tossed around and she simply gives up. She labels so many of those ideas as failures when they are anything but. He stops on one such machine turning her notebook around. "Hey! Look at this one!" He says, showing off a machine that helps improve sleep and make it a more fulfilling night. "Look at this! This is something amazing, it can help a lot of people who can't sleep too we-." "PASS!" She crosses her arms, just glaring, almost as if she is daring him to continue. Given that he is now cowering a bit away from her, she continues talking. "Any invention of mine needs to be fully functional while people sleep. Maybe something so they can cook while asleep, work out while asleep and more." She keeps her arms crossed, leaving Kazuichi very much confused. "Alright... tell me about your plans for other kinds of projects. I'd say that is something we can work on together if you'd like." Miu stays with her arms crossed, but her glare does get weaker until she nods. "Alright, I know I'm the smartest one of the two of us, but it's nice to have someone to do the grunt work. Alright then... p-partners?" He doesn't miss how she, the supposed sexiest and most confident woman around, stutters once she speaks the word partner, but he offers his hand to seal the deal. "Psh, as if I'd call you my partner, you are just my lab assistant! AHAHAHAHA" She laughs, but now his glare shuts her up into holding his hand, shaking it with a nod. It is going to be a rough year, that Kazuichi knows as much... but something tells him it's going to be alright.

~//~

Well, whatever good feelings he had, working with Miu the following day destroys them without issues. He is looking up to the girl who is currently passed out thanks to the pure velocity of the machine she is strapped in. They were trying a form of track mill that works while the person is asleep, but Miu's overeagerness to get this thing working are making her move in ridiculously high speeds. Kazuichi is running around after her, trying to grab her before something bad happens. But before anything too bad can happen, the door opens up, two other girls walking into the room, two tall blonde girls. One with a sandy hair, the other with a golden one. The one with the sandy hair notices what is going on and jumps towards Miu, quickly releasing her from the machines in a speed Kazuichi thought only Akane or Peko could reach. She slowly lowers the other girl, the other blonde rushing to her side as well. 

"Miu? Is everything alright?" She asks, Kazuichi slowly approaching the trio, as they try to wake up the passed out inventor. "Uh... Hey." The golden-haired blonde speaks up, the other one, with a maid outfit, lays Miu into the ground and stands by watching over her. "What... has happened here?" The blonde continues asking. 

"Uh..." Kazuichi doesn't know how to answer it, especially when a pretty girl is talking to him. Of course, he calms a bit down and feels that explaining what is going on is the best course of action. "Alright, so... I'm Kazuichi Soda, SHSL Mechanic, and I'm the sempai who is watching over Miu for her project for the end of the semester. Or year. I don't remember. Anyways..." He steps a bit back, lifting his hands, as the presence of that blonde is... quite overwhelming. He knows she is younger than him because he has no idea who this is, but at the same time, she has a powerful aura. "S-She wanted to show me an invention of hers... I talked about boosting a few areas which she probably went a bit too crazy away with them..." The blonde gives a step forward, a serious glare, almost as if she is angry, prompting Kazuichi to fall to the ground on his knees. "I'm Sorry! I don't know what happened, I didn't want Miu to get hurt, don't hurt meeeeee!" He begs, the blonde girl blinking a few times. "H-Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to know what Miu had done now! I'm already used to her. Anyways, stand up, I don't like talking with people like that." She offers her hands, which Kazuichi takes a few moments to accept.

"A-Alright..." Of course, he is not one to stay like that much of a coward for too long, accepting her help to stand up. "And... who are ya, then?" He asks, with her smiling while answering.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Class 79 Rep and also the Ultimate Pianist. It's a pleasure to know you." She concludes with a small bow. "I and Tojo, the Ultimate maid back there, are Miu's classmates, we came here because we are supposed to go to a field trip today... I think she may have forgotten about it." Soda does remember her talking about it for a few moments, but she said that her inventions are more important than going on a stupid trip with her punk ass classmates. Well, he is not going to fight them, and...

"Ugh... what the fuck is going on?" Miu wonders out loud as Tojo checks on her, Kaede instantly rushing to the maid's side as she looks down at the exhausted-looking inventor. "Good evening, Miu-chan, how are you? Are you feeling better after everything that happened?" She asks, Miu supporting a small grin as she notices who has come, Tojo being fully ignored by Iruma.

"H-Hey Bakamatsu, I'm doing alright here. Just had a few problems. Yo, Sharky" She speaks up, her new nickname to Kazuichi. "Yer were right about the power, it was too much. Help me get up there an-" She tries to speak but Tojo simply pulls her up and onto her shoulders. "H-Hey! I'm not kinky enough to be carried away like a ragdoll, you slutty maid! Put me do-" She starts speaking, but Tojo and Kaede start walking away. "The rest of the class is already waiting. Even Ouma has come." She says in a soft voice, Miu's screams getting softer as she gets further and further away, with Kaede staying behind for a moment. "Well... I think this has worked out... alright." She chuckles while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about this, but we do need to go on our trip. I hope that isn't an issue."

Kazuichi simply shakes his head negatively. "Nah, you don't need to worry about anything, blonde! I'll be good here. You take care of Miu, alright? I'll help her with the power settings, make sure this is safer once she comes back." He says, Kaede bowing as a small thanks and running away after the maid and inventor duo.

"Well... I figured she is pretty wild, but so is the rest of her class. Not like I can say too much..." He mutters, walking back to the machine Miu was strapped onto a few moments ago and starting to tinker with it. He does let his mind wander for a moment, thinking about Miu's relationship with the rest of her class... and how she looked once she had seen the Pianist. It... reminded him of himself.

~//~

After an eventful first day, things settle into a routine for both Miu and Soda. Both of them working on all Fridays on many different projects. Many of them Miu threated like failures from their conception, not wanting to focus on them more than one single day, before going back to her usual antics about things that work while people are asleep. Soda thinks that is a bit... out there, as he doesn't see the issues with sleep, but he chalks that up to him being simply different than her. That is fair. However, three months in, something... big happened. Something that changed how the two of them interacted. While Miu and he had started a friendship, mostly centred on their time spent together and likes about tinkering with robots and robotic things. On one Friday, Miu, who is always up for their project ideas early... simply doesn't show up. 

Soda gets instantly worried, as she is not one to miss their appointments. She seems to always enjoy creating new things and working to improve people's lives. This... worries Soda. And as so, he starts walking around the school while sending a message to another underclassman of his. Quickly, Chihiro answers, after quickly entering the Hope's Peak security system, he can see that Miu is currently on the rooftops, working on something... silently. He thanks his friend and rushes to that place, worried about what she is doing there all by herself.

Getting to the rooftop, he doesn't know why... but his heart almost breaks. He sees Miu standing there, currently working on a small little robot with a screwdriver... but what worries him are the tears falling from her eyes. He has never dealt with a crying woman that wasn't Mikan, and Mikan is always crying so she doesn't count. He simply walks towards her side, sitting down near her. Miu gives a small jump of surprise, as she was not expecting anyone to come to talk to her... but she quickly swallows her tears. "H-Hey. I got late to our meeting, right? S-So I have this amazing idea for a Piano that plays anything you want according to y-your m-mood..." She says, trying to stand up, but Soda holds her arms, pulling her down. She is not getting away.

"What happened? You don't..." He doesn't even know how to start, but he knows he has to. This... she looks so hurt. "You don't look alright."

Miu tries shaking him off, but strength has never been a strong suit of hers, so she simply lets herself be dragged down, nodding. "Yeah. I'm... I'm feeling pretty shitty, alright? Can we just get something fucking done now, I just... I don't want to think or talk about it." She does sound hurt... and somehow, Soda realizes what is happening.

"...Who was it?" He almost whispers, Miu's eyes bulging up in shock. "I... I shouldn't assume..." He continues, finally releasing her, but by now, she is in too much shock to care. "But you remind me of... myself, you know? You shouldn't need to keep putting up that front all the time." He says, as she simply bows her head down before continuing what she was talking. "...It's Kaede." Soda is a bit... shocked, but at the same time, he can understand that feeling. "And... what happened? Did ya confess or something like that?" He asks, with her shaking her head no.

"Nah... nothing like that..." She leans a bit back and without noticing, leans into him, as if she is looking for physical contact, something he doesn't reject, just staying by her side. "She... you remember our first day working together when Kaede had someone else with her, the Ultimate Maid?" Kazuichi nods positively, letting Miu continue her story in her own pace. "So... t-they had a mutual crush on one another. And... well, they just posted a photo in the chat group we have, on their first date, with Kaede kissing Tojo. Almost like they are saying 'hey guys, look how fucking happy we are.' I-I mean... I'm happy for Kaede... I can see how she looks at Tojo... and Tojo and Kaede do make a good couple, I just wish that..." She starts, trying to find the courage to say what she is feeling, even if she knows she shouldn't.

"That it was you that was with her, right?" He asks, now being her turn to nod. "I know how that is, Miu. I do. There's this girl in my class... Sonia." He starts, Miu getting surprised. She just has realized how little Soda has talked about his class in their previous meetings. She knows very little about his life. "I liked her since the first moment I walked into our class. She is a princess, and she is... gorgeous. However, that was all I knew about her. I let other things blind me from her, and I let my personality and the way I behaved get in the way... and I never got a shot. Once I realized what was going on, she was dating another guy from my class and... I was left behind. Not that I'm saying she should've dated me. I know I fucked up in many parts of that. And it was a childish crush, something very... based on her looks. I never got to know her." He explains himself, and his failed crush.

"...Yeah, I get you. I guess... I never showed Kaede I was interested? It's... weird. I always talked a big game, but I never... dared to tell her a single word" She says, rubbing the back of her head. "I acted like a pervert too, and I knew that was a bit off-putting to her... and I guess I'm paying the price now," Miu speaks, thinking back on her time with Kaede. Kazuichi stays silent while watching her think back, deciding that it would be a good time to interrupt her now.

"I know that is a bit jarring and it isn't easy to grasp, but it's good that you are managing to deal with your feelings. It's never good to bottle them up... and I'm your friend, alright? I'm here with you, and I've been through what you're going through now. You can try winning Kaede too, you know?" He says, to which she negates with her head.

"I... I think it's better for everyone, even for me, if I let that go for now. If they end up breaking up, I'll give Kaede another shot, but she is not the only person out there! Miu Iruma has a sea full of fishes and fishettes, and I'm sexy... and I'm someone good enough to date others!" She seems to have already bounced back, but Kazuichi knows that is, for now, a mask. But he is not going to call her on that. 

"Heh, you are right! You are a fantastic inventor, someone who is smart and gorgeous too! You can't be destroyed by a single rejection! Now, come on. Do you want to still work on that idea of yours, or do you want to give a shot to something else?" He asks, with her fire back into her eyes.

"Nah, I have a few other ideas! I kinda want to give the rejected 29 ideas a reworking, I think I figured out how to shrink the circuit board enough for us to work given the restricted space." And with that, grabbing the little robot that she was working on, both of them walk to the lab.

~//~

And like a blink of an eye, with much sweat and swear words said, the presentation of their project is finally there. Both Miu and Kazuichi are a bit nervous. They are seeing what other people from their school have worked on. Kaede and Chiaki have developed a rhythm game, and have just left the stage with strong claps. Behind them, Fuyuhiko and Maki are working with... something, that Kazuichi doesn't want to think about, given that he swears he has heard the Yakuza talk about a gun. He simply ignores him for now, focusing on their project, and on Miu. "H-Hey. Are you alright? We checked everything yesterday, it's all going to work out." He says while giving her a small pet. "I know. I know... it's just... it's a bit nerve-wracking." She says, with him walking towards her and... simply hugging her. "We'll do fine, alright?" He says before he feels a small poke coming from his back, seeing Chiaki. "They said we can come in now." She whispers in her soft voice Soda grinning. "Alright, Miu! Let's show off our new project!" He beams with excitement, even if he is a nervous wreck inside. He knows that this will work but it's still something he can't predict how it will go on.

He and Miu push their invention into the stage, seeing the judges and the small audience of parents and other students watching as a pair of inventors brings... a bed and the girl who has just left the stage, inside of that bed. "Good evening to everyone here!" Of course, Miu's the one presenting this. She is the main person of the stage, Soda's the one who was there to give her support. "It's nice to have you all here, I'm the... I'm Miu Iruma, and here with me is Kazuichi Soda, my... partner, and in the bed is a sleepy gamer girl." She has forgotten Chiaki's name, and improvised. Chiaki, however, is already asleep, so she doesn't notice anything. "So, some of you know me thanks to many of my inventions, principally the eye-drop contacts. I've been publicly recorded saying many times that I don't consider them a true invention of mine. After all... for a long time, I worked with a single principle, a single image: how can something that doesn't improve us on our least productive can be considered a success." She starts, the attention of most in the room being focused on her. Something she doesn't mind at all. 

"For a long time now, I have dedicated myself towards inventions that allow us to work while sleeping. But one of the biggest problems of any of those inventions is... if I make you work while you sleep, your sleep quality is diminished. And that is far from ideal, after all, we students, know that there are very few things more awful than being forced to work when all we want to do is sleep. However, with Sharky's help-" She says, Kazuichi giving a shy wave as she has just called him by his nickname "I realized something... if we can't get something one way, focus on other angles, on other things. And with that, we, with Sleepy Gamer help here, present to you... The Morpheus Bed!" She points back to the bed, which looks fairly normal until Soda presses a button on its back, a small blue glow appearing from it, and the head of the bed moving a bit forward, covering Chiaki's head as if that is a baby stroll. 

"As you can see, it's not too fancy, but where it lacks in exploding things, which the judges probably won't like..." She laughs, trying to get them on board with her presentation stick. "It makes for in pure technology. The pillow is very special, being full of little electromagnetic receptors, capting Chiaki's current brainwave and even more than that, slowly stimulating her brain with small undetectable shocks and vibrations. We are speeding up the quality of her sleep. With this, REM sleep and Deep Dive sleep stages will happen quickly, and in longer durations, making for a shorter night of sleep. Besides that, when set up in a bedroom, the bed gives out the perfect light to allow to a relaxation, it's connected to apps to allow doctors to follow patients who suffer from snoring and sleep apnea and many more applications! We managed to finally improve how we sleep! Instead of focusing on how to make us work while sleeping, we decided to make sleep faster and way more pleasurable. For people who can control their dreams, we even theorise this will make the whole process easier! Sleeping has never been better!" She finishes her presentation with a small bow, hearing the claps of those of the audience, the judges seeming pleasured with their work, with Kazuichi walking to give them the bed schematics, so they can properly judge how the bed works. Both of them push the bed backstage, where Kaede is waiting both for her and her sleeping partner. 

Before anything can happen, Soda gives her a wave, walking ahead while still pushing Chiaki, no point in waking her up now, her participation had been bought with the chance to test this new bed of theirs. She is a fan, he assumes thanks to her little grin.

"You did an amazing job, Miu! It was very fun, and I wouldn't have guessed you'd try something like this!" Kaede is grinning and while for some time that grin only brought a bittersweet feeling to Miu, right now, she is just happy for herself and Kazuichi. "That whole discourse about seeing things from a different angle, that is very fun!" She says while looking into Miu's eyes. "Speaking of it, I do have something to tell you... I know it's not the best moment, but... I... I'm sorry for not telling you that I knew, for a while." It's all Kaede says, and Miu's left confused... until she gets what Kaede is talking about. 

"O-Oh! Psh, no need for that Bakamatsu. Really, no need. I... I've dealt with those feelings for a while. You're my friend, you and Mommy, I wouldn't dream of getting in your way. Really." She says... and she means it. She has solved those feelings for her thanks to Soda's help. They've... grown the past few months together. 

Kaede seems relieved, as she gives a small sigh, her shoulders relaxing too. "That's good, that's good. Tell... I do want to ask you..." She starts, looking towards Soda. "...What are you of him?" She asks, Miu coming to a stop. "I mean, you are together a lot, and you've been getting closer and closer... I-I don't want to assume, but if you are dating..." Kaede leaves that hanging, as Miu's brain starts running. No, there's no way he likes her, right? But... what he has said about his former crush, all those months ago? That he didn't know who she was, right? But doesn't he know who she is?

Kaede watches silently while trying to figure out what is going on with her friend before Miu looks up and towards the man walking towards both of them. She blinks once, with a small grin hidden behind her mouth. "Miu, what are you doing?" She asks, with a good idea what her friend is doing. "Just watch me, Bakamatsu." She says, Kaede deciding to walk away. No need to stick around when she already knows the results. 

Miu gets near Soda, with the guy walking to hug her to congratulate her with a job well done, before Miu holds him in place with her hands, making him stay quiet. "Alright, Sharky, here's the deal. We did a kick-ass job, didn't we?" She asks, with him nodding silently. "...I'm tired of fucking up and just... messing around. I don't want to lose contact with ya or anything similar. You are great." She is complimenting someone, something she seldom does. Not in this direct, earnest way. "Good. Once this whole presentation is finished, you are taking me to a nice restaurant, or a nice sushi, or a nice burger joint." She says, his eyes bulging up in shock, but him giving her a small nod. "Alright, that sounds great!" She is blushing but... she finds the courage to get closer to him and kiss his cheeks "See you later, Sharky." She grins, walking away to meet with her classmates. 

Kazuichi is blushing like crazy... but in his pocket, he already has the address to quite a few restaurants. Miu was not the only one with those plans... and he is not letting someone as amazing as her get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Remember to leave kudos and reviews! Have a good day!


End file.
